The Snake and the Fridge
by Geezworld234
Summary: Sandra is not to happy to find a snake on top of the fridge when she gets to work Monday morning.
1. It's a Snake!

_**DISCLIAMER: NOT MINE! Jen's challenge was to include a pet, any pet you like so here you go, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

When Sandra walked into the UCOS hub first thing Monday morning she had to take a double take. Her thoughts had been correct there was indeed a tropical coloured snake in a tank on top of the fridge.

"Where's Brian" she sighed, quickly assuming her was the culprit as this was very like him to take up a new interest involving strange animal. Not to mention he had previous when it came to bringing in exotic animals in the form a rare lizard.

"He's not here yet" Jack said looking up from his newspaper.

"Oh, well how in God's name this that get here" she said pointing to the snake which was giving her the creeps.

"Ask Mr Poker Face, over there" the older man replied.

"Who?"

"Gerry, it's his".

"What why on Earth would Gerry have a pet snake" she asked screwing up her face in confusion, this certainly wasn't his style.

"I won it" Gerry voice said creeping up behind Sandra.

"Christ, have you been stood there long, you gave me the fright of my life!"

"Nah only a few seconds Guv" he answered.

"Well are you going to explain what that thing is doing on top of my fridge?"

"Like I said, I won it in a poker tournament last night, down the pub and well I don't especially like snakes, actually the make me feel uncomfortable so I thought I would bring her in and see if I can re home her, Brian loves all this sort of stuff, he might take her, or you could" she suggested half heartedly knowing exactly how she would react.

"Oh no, Gerry we are not to bloody RSPCA re home your snake in your own time, not in Met hours".

"Well she's here now and Mr Allen the guy I won it off said she likes company, there's not many of her left".

"Yeah well there will be one less if you keep that thing in here longer than a day" Sandra snapped.

Gerry saluted "Yes Guv".

"Hang on a minute you called it a she, how do you now that?"

"Mr Allen told me, apparently her name is Sandra, just like yours Guv" he winked. Sandra didn't say anything she had reason to believe he was twisting her arm.

The office was silent until Brian trundled in bike and all. "Morning, ooh is that a snake-" he said commenting on the unusual object on top of the fridge.

"No Brian, it's a small lion" Sandra rolled her eyes Monday mornings were bad enough without having a rare snake to deal with.

"Isn't she beautiful" Brian said pressing his nose up to the tank.

"Yeah she is, listen mate do you fancy taking care of her, she's no trouble and free to a good home" Gerry tried.

"She's even called Sandra" Jack added but quickly retreated back to his paper after Sandra shot him an unimpressed look.

"Ah, Gerry I would love to but there is no way Esther would allow me to keep her, do mind if I have a stoke?"

"Nah go ahead, oh well I will see if Mr Allen will take her back tonight then, unless either of you too want her"

"No" Jack and Sandra both said in unison.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door "Quickly, Brian, someone's coming, hide that thing, Strickland will kill us if he sees it!" Sandra yelled in a blind panic.

Brain quickly put behind the filing cupboard just in time as Strickland poked his head around the door.

"Morning all I can't stop, I have an urgent meeting with the Commissioner just wanted to give you the annual clean up stats, most impressive, even better than last year, once again you have the best clear up rate in the Met, I shall buy you all a drink to celebrate tonight" he smiled and disappeared before any of them could thank him.

"That was close" Sandra said flicking through the report.

"Oh no!" Brain exclaimed.

"What is it Brian" Jack asked.

"You know when I put Sandra behind the filing cabinet-"

"Can we not call that thing Sandra please" The snake's namesake protested.

"Well I must have forgot to shut the lid, she gone"

"Oh Brian you bloody idiot, what are we going to do?!"

* * *

_**The End :)**_


	2. Hide and Seek

_**Okay so this little fic was finished but Jen requested a follow up chapter and as I had some time, here it is! Enjoy! :) x**_

* * *

"Well she can't have gotten far, here Sandra" Brian coxed getting down on his hands and knees.

Gerry scanned the floor looking uneasy and Jack pointed at the open door.

"How quick do you think they can move?" Jack asked.

"I don't know I've had for less than 24 hours and she hasn't moved a great deal" Gerry said bending down to Brian's level.

"That was because it was in a tank Gerry, she isn't used to all this freedom, it's an animal instinct to explore new surroundings she may and slithered away without being seen" Brian explained being an animal enthusiast and human encyclopaedia.

"Great so there is a snake on the loose, well done you lot, all I can say is you better find it before anyone else does, got it" Sandra snapped.

"Got it" Jack said reluctant to get involved.

"Gerry you go and look outside the office"

"Why me Jack, can't Brian go, he's the one who lost the bleeding thing!"

"Who brought it into the office in the first place" Jack reminded him.

"Fine, fine, I will go, I don't see why Sandra isn't helping us look for it" Gerry argued.

"Because, one I and my namesake will be confused with all the calling of 'Sandra' and two someone has to organise and file these statistics and reports away" Sandra called as her office door was open.

"And two she is frightened of them" Jacked called back.

"I am not, I just don't particularly like them" she called.

A good hour later the main UCOS office was a mess, the desks were turned over papers were emptied onto the floor, Gerry claimed he had checked everywhere within reason outside the office and still there was no sign of Sandra the snake.

"Looks like she had enough of us" Gerry said shrugging disappointed he could no longer make a profit on the snake but he wasn't too bothered.

"Well as long as the balme can't be traced back to UCOS, come sort the mess inhere out" Sandra ordered.

"Wow, it is a state in here, what was it OAP's party?" Annoying Steve from forensics said popping his head through the door.

"Ha ha very funny, Steve" Gerry snarled, he really couldn't stand the pompous guy.

"Brian, misplaced something" Jack quickly said.

"Did you want something, _Steve_?" Sandra asked sarcastically as he was certainly not popular in this office.

"Just the DNA results of the Dillingham case" he said handing Sandra the files.

"C'ya"

"Bye, Steve".

The team could have sworn they heard a whimper, the kind you hear the grown man who is portrayed as a wet blanket in films make.

"Err, guys? You didn't happen to be looking for a snake did you?" Steve cried.

Gerry howled with laughter "Why Steve, are you afraid of snakes?" Steve looked more than unimpressed and the rest join in with Gerry's hysterics. At least they had found Sandra the snake.

* * *

_**Okay, so this really is the end! Hope it was okay any review would be great! :) Gee x  
**_


End file.
